The Other Sollux
by circumspectPrincess
Summary: Sollux finds a girl in the woods with a huge gash in her stomach. She looks suspiciously like the gemini troll. What will happen to this girl? Sorry I suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted. Sorry for any spelling errors or ooc-ness. Hope you like it!- CP

It was a relitavely cold night on the meteor. Sollux was just taking a much needed walk. It was hard to live with twelve other trolls and four pink monkeys that don't understand you. He just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, someone out there had decided to disregard his wish, and ruin the peace and quiet.

Sollux heard a scream from deep in the woods. His bi-colored eyes instinctively lit up and he whirled around to face the sound.

'That doe2n't 2ound liike anyone Ii know...' He thought. 'Ah, well, better 2afe than 2orry.' He ran off towards the noise.

When he came to the innermost part of the woods, he saw her. She wore a light gray shirt, red skinny jeans, probably female, had two horns that looked suspiciously like his, and mustard blood coming out of a huge gash on her stomach.

"2hiit!" He cursed softly. Slowly and cautiously, he approached the troll, noting that it was indeed a female.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. No answer.

"Um... Iif you can hear me move any part of your body." Though it was a very small movement, Sollux knew he saw her hand twitch. 'She's aliive, thank Gog.'

He carefully picked her up as to not jostle her around too much.

"Ii'll bring you home where you wiill be 2afe, okay?" He said. As expected no answer. He carried her back to the hive network everyone lived in.

He opened the door to his hive with his psiionics and quickly walked to the couch, where he set her down gently. He brushed a strand of long black hair out of her face.

"KK!" He yelled for his hivemate, " Get your 2orry a22 down here! And briing the fiir2t aiid kiit!" Thumping could be heard as said nubby-hirned troll ran down the stairs in a rare display of worry.

"WHAT HAPPENED, SOL?" He asked, at the bottom of the stairs. He ran to the couch where Sollux stood.

"Ii found her iin the wood2 alone liike thii2," he responded. "Ii don't know what happened to her." Karkat pushed the troll aside to have access to the female troll. Her shirt was in shambles, just barely covering what was necessary. Most of it was stained yellow. The cancer troll carefully wiped away blood from the huge cut. Once cleaned, he wiped it out with alcohal, finding out it was deeper than he had thought. It slowly began to ooze out yellow blood again. Quickly, Karkat rubbed on some medicine and wrapped her torso in thick white bandages. The girl began to stir. She moaned in pain and turned on her right side, facing away from the back of the couch. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open. They cracked open, then widened at the gemini troll. Sollux's eyes widened, too, not because she was awake, but because of her eyes.

They were red and blue, one color on each side.

Sollux promptly blacked out.

Sorry if it's too short. Hope you liked it! I might continue it if enough people like it.- CP


	2. Just Like Him

So so so super sorry that it's short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I make it. This was mainly filler, though I did introduce her name. Thank all of you who have followed the story! It means a lot to me! -CP

The girl continued to stare blalantly at the gemini troll, obviously startled by his fainting. She still didn't understand why there was another troll with her strange eyes. Half a million questions ran through her mind. Was he a psiionic? Why did he look like her? And most importantly, why had he passed out? Was he a narcoleptic or something? She was suprised about his eye color, but not omg-i'm-gonna-pass-out-cuz-this-is-weird suprised.

It then occured to her that the nubby-horned troll was looking at her. Well, looking wouldn't be the appropriate word. Maybe staring? Ogling? Gawking? She could come up with more words, but there wasn't really a reason to.

Karkat couldn't get over the fact that she looked just like the hacker troll who now lay sprawled out on the ground. Her horns, her teeth, even her face seemed to be shaped like his, albeit more feminine. He decided to try to talk to her.

"UH... HI?" He sort of asked, unsure of what to say to the female troll. It's not every day your hivemate brings home a female version of himself. She silently fixed her gaze on him for a moment before closing her bi-colored eyes.

"Hello," she responded quietly.

'HER TOUNGE IS FORKED LIKE HIS, TOO,' the young troll noted.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Karkat asked, trying to converse.

"Like shit," she responded with a lisp that scarily reminded him of Sollux's. The suprise he felt must have shown on his face, because she scowled slightly.

"Are you okay, mister?" She asked, sounding worried. Karkat didn't know whether to feel angry because she had called him such a lame name like mister, scared at the freaky resembelance the girl posed to his hacker friend, or attraction because her lisp was just that cute.

'WOAH,' he thought, 'WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?' Before he could think much more about it, Sollux woke up.

"What... Why... Who... What the hell?!" Sollux shouted. He was honestly confused as to why there was a female him laying on his couch.

'Oh, waiit,' he thought, 'II brought her here.'

"What's up, broski?" She asked from her spot on the couch. Sollux looked scared.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Why do you look liike me?" She shrugged.

"I should be asking you the same question," she responded.

"2ollux," he said, "And you are?"

"I'm Zoe. Nice to meet you Sollux."

Don't ask about the name. I love the name Zoe. It's pretty. And I say her name is Zoe. So ha. -CP


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! I was, and still am, not sure how to continue this. I do need to get Tav incorperated, though. CP

Guest who reviewed: I know that troll names are supposed to be six letters long. Her full name is Zoelie, but she hates it when people call her that. Thinking back on it, I should have mentioned this.

Zoe didn't get why the short troll seemed so scared of her. She may look a bit like the other troll, but... Maybe not a little... Kind of a lot... Anyway!

Sollux simply seemed intriuged. He had no idea what to make of this. What was he supposed to do with another him? In girl form no less. He decided to break the silence lingering in the room the only way he knew how.

"You guy2 wanna play 2ome viideo game2?"

Zoe looked confused.

"What is a video game?" She asked. Sollux looked at her as if she was crazy. Who didn't know what video games were. He looked at Karkat.

"Wanna take her two Tavro2' place?" He asked. Karkat shrugged. There was nothing else to do except to stare at the girl in the room. Sollux looked at the girl. Karkat followed his gaze to the tattered shirt and ripped jeans. They looked at each other.

"Karkat, go grab her 2ome clothe2. 2he look2 about your 2ize." Karkat scowled and walked off to his room. It was just the hacker and the shy girl. He gave her a once over. She looked a bit scared.

"We're goiing two 2ee a friiend of miine, okay, other me?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

Karkat soon came out,blushing and holding a sweater and some jeans. He held them out to the girl and she accepted them. Karkat then pointed out the main bathroom and she scurried off to get changed.

"THIS IS FUCKING WEIRD SOLLUX," Karkat said when Zoe was out of hearing range. Sollux nodded.

"Tavro2 wiill know what two do," the tall troll responded.

Zoe had disposed of her decimated clothing and was looking warily at the clothes she was given. They seemed okay. She pulled on the sweater carefully. It had a cancer symbol on the front, much like the one the loud troll was wearing, although this one was cobalt. The jeans were baggy but they fit okay.

She walked out to see that the males were ready to go.

"To Niitram'2 hiive!" Sollux exclaimed then walked briskly out the door. Karkat sighed, double facepalmed, then followed the boy. Zoe was beginning to like these people.

Sorry if you dont like it, its mostly filler. I had writers block for a few days so I just wrote this. Sorry for taking so long with it! I'll try to update tomorrow as soon as i can. CP


End file.
